


Mon Chum

by josthockeythings



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Knotting, Lots of it, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, a/b/o dynamics, ej being a dork, some anyway, weird sex things, werewolf!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josthockeythings/pseuds/josthockeythings
Summary: EJ learns something new about his best friend and then learns something about himself.





	Mon Chum

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HockeyHalloween2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HockeyHalloween2019) collection. 

> This was prompted for Hockey Halloween 2019!! I hope y'all enjoy it

Okay, in EJ’s defense, he was really too love sick to notice. It’s not like Sam is all that hairy. And it’s not like he noticed that the nights Sam slipped out of team events early coincided with the moon. He didn’t take Sam’s clinginess to him as doglike or puppylike or anything. He just thought it was Sam, and EJ was so in love with his teammate, who he thought he would never have a chance with, to see past the sheer want to have Sam near him. So, when Sam comes stumbling through EJ’s door at 4am, naked and shivering, dirty and covered in what looks like crusted blood, EJ is a little put off, to say the least. He himself is dressed only in boxers, with sleep-rumbled hair, and barely awake.

“Sam?” he asks, voice thick with sleep.

Sam just sits down on the bench in EJ’s front room, still shivering, arms wrapped around his chest.

EJ watches him, almost unsure if this is real. He should really just go back to bed. Then, Sam will be gone, and he’ll know he’s gone absolutely mad. But, then his eye catches on something on Sam’s chest. Something that glistens, something wet.

“Sam, are you hurt?”

He doesn’t get a response. He quickly goes over to Sam and drops to his knees in front of him. Sam glances down at him, meeting EJ’s eyes, before closing his and resting his head against the wall. EJ carefully reaches for the wet spot on Sam’s chest. The dark, wet slash, really. Sam winces and swallows harshly when EJ’s fingers brush across it, and EJ’s fingers come away red.

“What happened?” EJ says softly, more to himself knowing he won’t get a response out of Sam right now. “I’m going to take you to the hospital, okay?”

That gets Sam to respond with a moan and slow shake of his head. “Don’t need it,” he rasps out.

“Yes, you do. Do you see this cut? Who knows how deep it is?”

Sam chuckles wetly. “It is getting shallower by the minute, mon chum.”

“What do you mean, Sammy?” EJ begs. He’s frightened, truly frightened for his best friend, teammate, and love of his life. He doesn’t know what to do. His hands hover inches from Sam’s skin, scared to hurt him more, scared to not do anything.

Sam just swallows again, shifting slightly against the wall.

“What do you need?” EJ asks, finally.

“A blanket would be nice.”

EJ nods, standing. He grabs a throw blanket from the hall closet for when his dumb, drunk teammates stay over. He drapes it gently over Sam’s shoulders. Sam’s fingers grab onto the edges and pull it closer to himself. EJ positions himself on the bench, just behind Sam, there for anything he needs.

“That cut might get infected,” he says softly.

Sam just scoffs lightly.

EJ doesn’t know how long they sit like that. It must be a while, because he’s fallen asleep and woken to sunlight streaming in the living room windows in front of him. The blanket is in a heap on the bench in front of him, without a Sam in it.

EJ’s brow furrows in confusion and worry. That is, until he hears the shower. He wanders to the guest bathroom, but the door is open and the light off. He finds the door to his bathroom closed, light seeping from underneath it and the sound of water louder. It shuts off and not long after, Sam comes out wrapped in a towel. His chest is perfectly unmarred as if the gash from last night was never there in the first place. EJ blinks for a moment, processing Sam in front of him. He watches Sam’s adam apple bob.

“I should probably explain,” Sam says, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

EJ nods, unsure whether or not he trusts his voice right now.

There’s a short pause and then EJ says, “Oh, well, you probably need some clothes, don’t you?”

Sam nods, not looking at EJ, not looking anywhere really. So EJ rifles around his room to find some old sweats that should fit Sam and a t-shirt.

He’s sitting on the couch when Sam comes out, dressed entirely in EJ’s stuff, his hair still wet but slowly drying and getting fluffy as it does. It makes EJ thinks things he probably shouldn’t of his teammate and D-partner, but he really wants to run his fingers through Sam’s hair.

Sam swallows and EJ watches his adam’s apple bob. “There is not a good way to tell you this,” he says slowly.

The way Sam says it makes EJ shift in his seat. He doesn’t have any idea what could explain any of this. He certainly doesn’t expect what comes out of Sam’s mouth a moment later.

“I am a werewolf.”

EJ blinks. Twice. His brain is sifting through all the images that he’s ever seen in books or movies of werewolves. Then he sees Sam sitting there in front of him, shy and refusing to look at EJ. This doesn’t make sense. Not in the slightest. It shouldn’t even be in the realm of possibility. But, then EJ thinks to the gaping hole that was in Sam’s chest last night and the unmarred chest he saw walk out of the shower this morning. And the more EJ thinks about it, the more things start to make sense. Sam never really had any injury, at least one that never took a day or more to heal, even when things seemed incredibly impossible at first. He did act different around the guys. He was quieter and soft-spoken, but when he hung out with EJ he was clingy and demanding and sweet. (That was part of the reason EJ was so head over heels, but that’s not the point.) The point is EJ believes Sam.

“Okay, so you’re a werewolf. What does that mean?” EJ asks, matter of factly. If his D-partner and crush is a werewolf, he needs to learn what that means for him. How he can help. What else would he do?

Sam seems to startle at that. “What do you mean?” he asks. He seems so scared, or shocked, or both.

“I just want to know how to help, or if there’s anything I can do different to like… make you more comfortable or whatever…” EJ kind of trails off, not really sure where he’s going with it, and just knowing that he wants Sam to feel safe with him.

Sam’s brow furrows. “You are not going to ask me how it happened, or ask me to shift for you, or to prove it in some way?”

EJ shakes his head. “What use would that be? I saw your miraculous healing ability first hand. Like I need more proof than that.” He laughs, trying to get Sam to lighten up, despite how his statement takes him to the fear of last night when the blood was dripping down Sam’s chest.

Sam giggles a little bit, but his shoulders are still tense. So EJ reaches across the couch and pulls on him until Sam is a heap on EJ’s lap. Sam’s eyes are wide and pupils dark when EJ looks down at him. And there’s something there that EJ doesn’t recognize. “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. You’re safe here, werewolf, non-human, gay, straight. It doesn’t matter. My home is a safe space for you. It always has been,” EJ says firm, but fondly.

Sam nods, a small smile finally on his lips.

“I do want to know one thing, though,” EJ says after a beat.

Sam sighs and his face falls.

“I just want to know how you ended up so hurt last night. What happened? I’m worried about you.”

EJ’s question makes Sam do something with his face, but EJ isn’t sure what it means and can’t decipher what Sam feels. He’s never felt this much at a loss to what Sam is feeling. He’s always been able to read him like an open book.

“It was a full moon last night, yes? Well, I was out running and accidently crossed onto another alpha’s territory,” Sam says. “She thought I was challenging her and fought me. I did not know I was on her territory and was unprepared to fight. She got a good blow in before I could escape.”

There are so many things in that story EJ wants to address. But he starts with, “You didn’t fight back?”

Sam shakes his head. “Why would I? I did not want her territory or her pack. I have my own.”

EJ scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. He tries to think of any other people ever hanging around with Sam, trying to think of anyone who could be Sam’s pack. “You do?”

Sam nods, smiling softly again. “Yes. It is you, and the team, and the rink. It is my territory and the team is my pack.”

“Your pack can be people who aren’t wolves?” EJ asks incredulously.

Sam nods. “My pack is whoever I spend time with. It is often family or friends. Some wolves seek out like kind. For me, pack is more about loyalty and love between friends.”

Sam’s words tug on the strings of EJ’s heart.

So, now EJ knows. He doesn’t know if it makes it better or worse that he’s crushing on his teammate. He starts looking for the signs that Sam is claiming territory or claiming teammates as pack. To be honest, EJ doesn’t really know what he’s looking for, but then things start to stick out to him. Like when Sam leans on the door frame out of the locker room in just his undershirt and compression shorts, almost looking like he’s rubbing his shoulder against it. Or when he hovers around EJ and Cale and other team members when they’re doing media, not really glaring at the reporters but not looking kindly at them either. Or when he hangs on EJ in their stalls or at EJ’s house as they watch Netflix and eat sandwiches. Or when Sam glares across the ice during warm ups at someone on the other team who’s been calling chirps. Or when he throws hands or hits at other guys on the ice when he’s upset. It’s not often, but EJ starts to see it.

Then, a little while after Sam showed up at EJ’s house, naked and covered in blood, he starts to get fidgety. He bounces his leg at the dinner table. He’s constantly looking around. More than once, EJ finds Sam tapping his fingers on the table, the stall seat, the steering wheel, incessantly.

Finally, EJ’s had enough and when Sam starts doing it at the table, he puts his arm around Sam’s shoulder, pulling him tight so he stops shaking his leg, and puts his other hand on Sam’s as he leans closer to Gabe to argue about whatever power play he was griping about.

EJ can feels Sam’s glare on him, but he doesn’t care. Sam has been driving him nuts for the past week with his fidgeting and he just wants a small break tonight.

“Get off me,” Sam growls quietly in EJ’s ear.

“No,” EJ says back, voice low but unwavering.

“Now,” Sam demands.

EJ turns his head sideways so he can talk right into Sam’s ear. “What are you gonna do to me, alpha?”

Sam stiffens, barely breathing. They stay like that for a few tense moments before Sam is shoving Cale to get out of the booth. “Move. Move!” Cale is startled, getting out of the booth and letting Sam storm off.

“What you say to him?” Z asks.

EJ shrugs. “Nothing really.”

Cale eyes him for a moment, before turning back to the conversation he was having with Kammy.

“Maybe you should go after him,” Nate suggests.

EJ nods slowly.

“Go, bud,” Gabe says, reaching across the table to pat him on the shoulder.

“Hey, sorry, Cale,” EJ says as he slides down the booth to follow Sam.

“No problem, bud. Just fix whatever you did.”

EJ nods absently at Cale as he follows Sam to the back of the bar. Sam is in the alley behind the bar, pacing furiously. His fingers are tapping against his thigh and he seems to be muttering in French under his breath.

“Sam?” EJ calls, trying not to be too loud. He doesn’t really know what’s going on. Maybe it has something to do with Sam’s wolf, and he doesn’t want to upset either of them and maybe put himself in danger on accident.

Sam whips toward him immediately. His eyes are glowing a soft yellow, piercing through the darkness. It makes EJ shiver. He’s never seen Sam’s wolf in any form or any part of Sam, just the actions that he can’t help. This is different. It feels deliberate, and it’s mildly terrifying to see his best friend and teammate look at him with those intense eyes.

“You cannot be here.” Sam’s voice is gravely. If it weren’t so terrifying, EJ would be turned on. (Okay, he’s still kind of turned on, but he’s not focused on that right now.)

“Why? What’s going on?”

Sam just shakes his head.

EJ starts to walk toward him slowly. “You’ve been acting weird all week, and you won’t tell me what’s going on. I’m worried, Sam. You’re my friend, my partner.”

Sam is shaking. Shivering? EJ isn’t sure. “It is a week from the full moon. It is my rut month,” Sam says, not looking at EJ.

“Rut?” EJ asks, unable to hold his tongue.

Sam rolls his eyes, and it’s as intimidating as it would be looking at a mob boss, to be completely honest. He finally looks up to meet EJ’s eyes. “Yes. Rut. I must find someone to mate with. It is my instincts.”

“Really? You have to find someone?”

Sam purses his lips. “My choices are that or suffer like this until the full moon.”

“I’ve never really seen you get like this before,” EJ says carefully.

Sam just stares intently at him until he remembers Sam’s girlfriend broke up with him before the summer started.

“How often do you get rut?” EJ asks, unsure of the grammar. Is it “get rut” or “go into rut”? EJ doesn’t know.

“Once a year,” Sam says. His voice sounds almost strained. “You must go, now!”

“No. I’m not going to leave you,” EJ says. He takes another step towards Sam.

“Stop. I am warning you, EJ. You need to leave.”

“Why? I still don’t understand.” He’s almost within reach of Sam now.

He can see Sam visibly struggle for a moment before he says, “Because if you do not, I will mate with you.”

That stops EJ in his tracks. But, that doesn’t make any sense. “Sam?” he asks.

“I must mate, but I must mate with my pack,” Sam growls. His nostrils are flaring, scenting the air.

EJ blinks. Twice. Jacklyn had been considered his pack before. Of course, EJ never noticed this before. Sam was getting some of the regular. When his rut came around, he’d have someone to go to without question. Now… now he just has the team. It starts to dawn on EJ that Sam is really struggling, and maybe this is one chance to get everything he wants.

“You can sleep… mate with me,” EJ says slowly.

Sam shakes his head immediately, not even considering it. “You do not know what you are asking, EJ,” Sam spits out.

“I think I know enough,” EJ snaps back. “You’re my friend, my partner. I don’t want you to suffer through this, especially not alone.”

Sam stands there shaking and shivering, jaw tense, shoulders high. EJ carefully walks toward him and puts his hands on Sam’s shoulders. He pushes on them until Sam relaxes slightly.

“Let me help you.”

Sam turns around and looks at EJ’s face for a moment. It’s the most dog-like EJ has ever seen him. His eyes are large and dark, and slightly yellow. He tips his head from side to side as he looks for something in EJ’s face. 

Sam grabs EJ’s face and kisses him. It’s harsh and passionate and exactly what EJ expected but also not at all, at the same time. It takes a moment for EJ’s brain to catch up with what’s happening, but when it does, he is quick to grab Sam and kiss back. 

He pulls away to breathe after a moment. He takes in huge gulps before resting his forehead on Sam’s. “We should… probably… go somewhere… more private,” he says between breaths. 

Sam just responds with a thick growl in his throat. EJ doesn’t really want to talk about how much it turns him on. 

EJ grabs Sam’s wrist and starts pulling him around to where they can get an Uber. Sam growls again and quickly switches their positions. EJ is at a loss with how quickly he did that. And now, Sam’s nails are digging into his skin. It hurts, but all EJ can think about are those eyes and how they pierced into him the same way and with the same intent of Sam’s nails now.

EJ grabs his phone out of his pocket as Sam continues to drag him to the street. He orders an Uber quickly, and thankfully it’s close. Sam can’t keep his hands off of EJ, not that EJ can keep his hands off of Sam; he just likes that Sam is holding onto him so tightly. This is what he’s always wanted. He never really imagined he’d ever in a million years get this. Sam is ten years his junior and a budding, young NHL star defenceman. EJ’s years in the NHL are numbered, he doesn’t have his front teeth, and he’s old. But, here Sam is, clinging to EJ as if his life depends on it. 

The Uber pulls up to the curb and the two of them clamber in. EJ puts his hand on the inside of Sam’s thigh. Sam leans his head on EJ’s shoulder, pushing his nose against the skin there. He’s very clearly smelling him. EJ doesn’t even want to think about what he smells like right now. Probably like beer and sweat. That doesn’t sound all too appealing to him, but Sam hasn’t stopped.

He growls, low and deep in his chest when EJ moves his hand higher. Then, when EJ cups Sam’s dick through his jeans, Sam’s teeth press against EJ’s skin. EJ can’t help but gasp. He doesn’t know why Sam basically biting him is such a turn-on, but it is. He wants more of it, so he tightens his grip on Sam’s dick. The growl is louder this time and his teeth press in so hard EJ knows there’s going to be indents for at least a couple of days. 

The Uber pulls to the curb. The two of them get out of the car faster than they had gotten into it. Sam pulls EJ up the stairs to EJ’s second floor condo. (He never bought a house because he never saw the point when he has no one to share it with. Besides, being close to the rink is nice. Why would he give that up?) 

EJ fumbles with his keys for a moment before they finally fall through the door together. Sam’s mouth is on his neck, his face, his lips. EJ can’t get enough of it. He pushes forward until he’s got Sam back against a wall. He pulls away for a second to get some air. He really can’t believe this is happening. Then, Sam has his hand on the back of EJ’s head, beckoning him in for another kiss. This one is just as passionate as the first, if not a little slower and teasing, like EJ wants a kiss to be. 

“What are you going to do to me?” EJ asks, as Sam kisses down his throat, putting a little teeth into it as well.

“Everything,” Sam hisses. He pushes off from the wall, sending them tumbling. EJ leads them into his bedroom. Suddenly, everything seems to change. The air is hot and seems to be charged with electricity. Sam is staring at EJ with such an intensity EJ feels faint. 

“Strip,” Sam says with an authority to his voice that EJ has never heard before. It leaves nothing to be questioned, nothing to be teased or joked. EJ is to do what Sam says. And he does. Why would he question a command like that? It doesn’t take long to get out of his shirt and jeans. Sam licks his lips as he looks EJ up and down. 

“Like what you see?” EJ asks. He means it to be teasing, goading Sam into more, but it comes out breathless and desperate in a way EJ has never been before in his life. 

“I do, very much.” Sam takes a moment to pull his own shirt off. “Suck me,” he says. 

EJ blinks for a moment, as Sam takes a few steps closer to him. EJ can barely take air in with the way Sam is looking at him. His eyes are a dark as a starless night and EJ can’t look away. When Sam pushes on EJ’s shoulder, he goes without fight or fuss. He unzips Sam’s jeans and his dick pops out. It doesn’t look how EJ thought. Obviously they’ve been naked together in the locker room and Sam’s dick looked overall normal there. But this, this isn’t exactly… normal. It’s long and thick but also thin in weird places. It doesn’t seem to be… right. There’s a weirdly purple spot near the base, and EJ doesn’t really know what he’s looking at. But, he sure as hell isn’t going to stop now. He licks his lips and take the head into his mouth. It doesn’t feel or taste any different from any other dick EJ has sucked, so he goes with it. 

He really does like giving blow jobs. It’s fun and easy. It’s fun because he gets to make the guy above him fall apart with just his mouth. And it’s easy to just fall in with a rhythm that works. It also helps him get into the headspace he wants to be for the night. Going down on Sam is incredible in all those ways. The methodical pattern of sucking the head, then taking it deep, then pulling off slowly is lulling EJ into a sort of trance. He cups Sam’s balls as he goes. His eyes flick up when Sam growls. It’s a growl different from the ones EJ heard before. He’s practically snarling down at EJ, but not in a scary way. It’s more like Sam is entirely overwhelmed and doesn’t know what else to do. EJ smiles, as best he can anyway. He accomplished what he wanted to do. He pulls off gently and licks his lips. 

Sam snarls again, grabs EJ by the arms, and throws him onto the bed as if he weighs nothing. EJ is still reeling from being passed like a doll across the room when Sam crawls on top of him, completely naked. He starts kissing and licking and biting EJ’s torso. It makes EJ squirm. It feels so good and he wants more, but at the same time it’s so much sensation he kind of wants it to stop. 

“Sammy,” he moans, still writing under Sam’s ministrations. 

The growl is low in Sam’s throat. It seems almost a purr. 

“Please,” EJ says. And then he adds, “alpha,” because for a split second his brain has enough power to remember how Sam reacted the last time he’d said that word. 

It gets the same reaction or maybe even better this time. Sam practically roars and sinks his teeth into the skin of EJ’s neck as he starts to move his hips against EJ’s. Now, EJ knows he isn’t as young as he used to be, but now, in this moment, he feels like he’s twenty again and so horny he barely knows what to do with himself. 

“Please, alpha, fuck me please,” EJ begs. His voice is high and whiny in a way it’s never been before, but EJ doesn’t care. All he cares about is the man above him about to fuck him into oblivion. 

Sam’s teeth scrape his skin and his pulls himself away from EJ. EJ whines, not knowing where Sam is going. But then, there’s a slick finger probing him. He gasps, arching into the touch. A moment later, Sam pushes his finger in. EJ sees stars. He hasn’t felt this way in years. He doesn’t understand, but he doesn’t really want to. He just wants to let Sam take him apart. 

“Alpha, more, please,” he begs again.

Sam bares his teeth and swiftly puts another finger in, complying with EJ’s wants and needs. When Sam hits his prostate, not once, not twice, but three times in a row, EJ loses sense of time. Fireworks go off in his mind. He babbles. He begs. His mind floats in the soft clouds and harsh thrusts of Sam. He arches his back off the bed. His fingers grasp the sheets, turning white. He hears Sam grunt and then he feels the heat of Sam’s cum. He comes at the same instant gasping and reaching out for Sam to ground him. Then, he feels something stretching in his ass just before he blacks out.

He comes to not too long after. Sam is still above him propped on his forearms, mouth locked on his neck sucking a deep bruise. He feels full, fuller than he ever has before, and there’s still a bright heat at the base of his stomach. He hums, and Sam shifts, taking his mouth off of EJ’s neck. He lifts himself up just a bit to study EJ’s face. His eyes are no longer dark and his face seems softer. 

“How are you doing?” Sam asks softly. He seems nervous, almost concerned.

EJ licks his lips. It takes a minute to find his voice, but he manages, “Good, so good.”

Sam’s smile that follows is blindingly happy and so fond that butterflies appear in EJ’s stomach. “And… how do you feel?” Sam asks.

EJ tries to clear his throat, but his voice is just as scratchy when he says, “Full.”

Sam takes a deep breath and gently kisses EJ’s forehead. “How much do you know about werewolves?”

EJ gives Sam a confused look. His brain isn’t firing very quickly, still cumdrunk and a little bit lost in the clouds. “Besides what you’ve told me? Almost nothing.”

Sam takes another breath. “I need to explain something to you.” 

EJ nods and waits for Sam to continue. 

“There is this… thing that wolves do. It is… a way to ensure that the breeding was successful.” 

EJ gives Sam a confused look but doesn’t interrupt.

“This happens in only two circumstances: when an alpha goes into rut and when an alpha breeds an omega in heat.” 

EJ nods as if he understands. He feels like there should be something he is getting, that should be clicking in his head, but isn’t. 

“As an alpha that just bred during rut, this has happened to us,” Sam goes on.

“What… is it, exactly?” EJ asks, almost afraid of the answer. But he shouldn’t be afraid. This is Sam. He trusts Sam with everything, even his fragile heart. 

“It is called knotting,” Sam says slowly. And when EJ doesn’t say anything, Sam gently grabs EJ’s wrist. “Here. You must feel.” He gently guides EJ’s hand down to where they still seemed to be joined, except he is stretched much farther than he thought he was or ever could be. “That is my knot,” Sam says carefully. “It expands to ensure that you are bred properly.” A small grin appears on Sam’s face as he says that.

In that moment, everything clicks for EJ. Sam was in rut. He was acting on instinct and when EJ called him alpha and Sam bred him, his body reacted as if he were a female omega taking Sam’s seed to be bred and have children. Many thoughts flood his mind. He likes that he is Sam’s in this way. He wants to always be this for him. And even the thought of bearing his children is not only making his heart flip over in his chest, but gets his dick twitching a little as well. The thought is so new and interesting, and he associates it with Sam fucking him, so of course his dick reacts the way it does. 

“So, you’re my alpha?” EJ asks, hoping to get the reaction he thinks he’s going to get.

Sam growl low and deep before thrusting into EJ making him gasp at the way Sam’s knot pulls inside of him. “Yes. And you are my omega.”

“Am I now?” EJ asks, teasing.

“Why else do you think I was leaving a claim bite on your neck?” Sam looks so smug as he says it.

“Is that why you were sucking so hard?”

Sam nods, still grinning. “My bite will always be there. It will never go away.”

EJ reaches to his neck. He can feel the outline of Sam’s teeth there, the indents in a small circle. It stings ever so slightly and makes EJ wince. Sam instantly leans in and licks the wound. EJ can’t explain it, but it feels so good. He relaxes into Sam’s touch and lets him soothe the wound he put there.

“Can I see it?” EJ asks abruptly.

“See what?” Sam asks.

“Your knot.”

Sam looks at EJ for a moment before answering. “When I can pull out, it will not be fully inflated anymore.”

“That’s okay. I want to see it,” EJ says. And he does. He wants to see what has stretched him so fully, this part of Sam that is entirely instinctual. 

It takes a bit longer, but finally Sam is able to pull out from EJ. They both wince as he does, but then EJ is immediately grabbing Sam’s hips so he can fully see Sam’s knot. It’s a thick purply red circle enlarged around Sam’s dick near the base. Suddenly, EJ’s mouth starts watering and there’s nothing he wants more than to get his mouth on it and worship Sam’s dick fully, the way he wished he could have before he’d been thoroughly fucked on it. So, he coaxes Sam forward, then presses his lips to the knot, carefully holding Sam’s dick. Sam hisses in overstimulation, but does nothing to stop EJ, just slides his fingers into his hair and holds tight. EJ takes that as the invitation that it is. He licks and kisses and sucks the beautiful dick in front of him. He never wants to stop. It’s so intoxicating. It’s like nothing he has ever experienced before. Then, Sam is groaning above him. He pulls EJ’s head away and he’s cumming on EJ’s face. EJ closes his eyes and lets it hit him. He licks his lips when some lands on his mouth. 

They collapse together in a heap after that, licking and kissing at each other’s mouths. 

“You have so much to learn,” Sam says sleepily.

“I have time to learn,” EJ replies.

Sam hums. 

“Good night, alpha.”

Sam brushes a hand through EJ’s hair. “Good night, my omega.”

**Author's Note:**

> Glad you made it this far! Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!! I'm on tumblr. Come chat with me


End file.
